


Life is a Storm

by 1wooseok



Series: Inked [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, i was so tempted to make the tattoo they had written on there stupid, probably just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1wooseok/pseuds/1wooseok
Summary: Ten really hated meeting the guys Taeyong set him up with.





	

Life is a Storm (Ten/Johnny)

Growing up kids were told about the wonderful thing called Soulmates. They were told that the phrase they had inked on there wrist was going to be the first thing there soulmate ever told them. And once there soulmate said it the tattoo would turn red.

Ten was about to start his sophomore year in college and he had not met his soulmate yet. His parents had met when they were both in Highschool, and yet here he was, second year in college and no soulmate to be seen. 

Sometimes he would sit and stare at the phrase etched on his left wrist. Life is a Storm. And we’re all going to die because of it. Absentmindedly he would trace the phrase, wondering who said it and what it meant. 

Now as he sat in the library, watching his friends Taeyong and Yuta fight over who got to choose lunch he began to wonder if he was ever going to met his soulmate. As he drifted into thoughts of his soulmate, Taeyong and Yuta turned their attention to him. 

“Ten, where do you think we should eat?” Taeyong asked, gently shaking his arm to get his attention. 

He shrugged. “I don’t know, I thought you two were deciding.”

Yuta scowled and shoved Taeyong. “We were supposed to but someone can’t make up his damn mind.”

“I told you I don’t like that chicken place there were bugs in the windowsills last time we all went there!” Taeyong whined turning his attention back to Yuta.

“That chicken place was really nasty Yuta.” Ten said, leaning around Taeyong to voice his opinion. 

Yuta rolled his eyes. “But they have good food, can’t you just ignore all the bugs?”

Taeyong let of a exclamation of disgust. “Ignore the bugs- Yuta you are nasty.”

“You just want to fuck the cashier who works there that’s the only reason you keep making everyone eat there.” Ten said, sitting back and looking back at his tattoo.

It was quiet and Ten looked back up to see Yuta blushing with one of his hands covering his face. “That’s not true.” He mumbled, barely loud enough for the others to hear him. “I don’t even know his name.”

“Nor have I ever seen you talk to him.” Taeyong said, shaking his head. “We’re not going there so you can oogle over a cashier you have never spoken to.”

Yuta let out a sigh and Ten stifled a laugh. “Why don’t we just go get pizza?” 

“That’s better than chicken any day.” Taeyong said

“I suppose.”

\--

“I hope my soulmate is tall and handsome.” Ten said, staring at his tattoo.

“I hope mine is older than me.” Yoonoh mumbled not bothering to look up from whatever game had his interest this time. “That way I can be babied in the relationship.”

Ten looked over at his friend, a eyebrow raised as he studied his friends face. “Since when have you wanted to be the one babied in the relationship? I specifically remember you stuffing a burrito in Taeyongs mouth the other day when he babied you at the lunch table.”

“It’s different.” Yoonoh said, letting out a cry after whoever he was playing apparently beat him. He let out a groan and set the controller down looking over at Ten. “Taeyong babies everyone like they are his children even though we are all around the same age. I’m talking about the type of babying that comes during a relationship, like soft cuddles, after care, stuff like that.”

Ten snickered, resulting in a shove from the younger boy. “I never thought you were that type of guy.” His friend let out another groan and buried his head in his hands. “Are you secretly softer then you let on?” He joked around, poking him in the side to try to get him to look up at him. 

“Shut up Ten.” Yoonoh whined, moving away from Ten’s poking hands. “Leave me alone.

\--

“I have a friend I want you to meet.” Taeyong said, suddenly dropping his books on the table in front of Ten. “He’s tall and relatively thought to be attractive, although personally I don’t see it.” 

Ten rolled his eyes and looked up from the science report he was trying to put together last moment. “I don’t want to meet anymore of your friends Taeyong. The last one you made me meet was a total dick, incase you forgot?”

 

His friend let out a sigh and slid himself into the seat across from him. “But this one is different than that one. Also I told you, I didn’t know that he was going to end up being a dick.” He reached a hand out, knocking Ten’s pencil out of his hand so he could get his full attention.

Ten let out a sigh and sat back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. “What’s his name?”

The older boy let out a squeal and sat forward in his char. “Okay his name is Youngho, but he goes by Johnny. And he is my age and very tall.” Taeyong chattered on and Ten had to control himself from rolling his eyes. “Are you even listening to me? This guy could end up being your soulmate and I would be the one responsible for helping you two meet!” 

This time Ten rolled his eyes. “Shut up Taeyong oh my god- I doubt that this Johnny guy is my soulmate. I’ve never even heard of him, does he even go to this school?”

 

“Of course, he’s in my pshycology class.”

A thought came to Ten’s mind and he reached out and grabbed Taeyong’s arm. “Let me see your tattoo. Are you sure this dudes not your soulmate?” He said, giggling as Taeyong fought back from him pulling up his sleeve. 

“He’s not my soulmate!” Taeyong whined, finally letting Ten pull up his sleeve revealing his still black tattoo. I think you have really pretty eyes. “See! Can’t you just meet him?”

He released his arm and sat back with a sigh. “I suppose when do you want me to meet him?”

\--

Taeyong had told Ten to come over later that night because they were throwing a party and Taeyong knew that Johnny was going to be there. And so, after some attempts to get out of coming to the party Ten was finally standing on the front steps of the house right besides Yuta. 

“Is it to late to go back home and spend the rest of the night watching reruns of CSI?” Ten whispered, earning a eye roll from Yuta. 

“Yes it is. Trust me this guy is actually nice.”

Before Ten could say anything Taeyong opened the door, smiling at the both of them as he welcomed them into the house. “I’m glad you decided to come Ten. I told Johnny about you ads well and he also wants to meet you.”

Letting out a sigh he looked around the living room Taeyong had led them to. Scanning the crowd to see if he could spot any familiar faces. “Where is he then?”

“I don’t know, last time I saw him he was hovering over the drink table.” Taeyong said, his ey”es scanning the crowd as well. “He’s probably already on the dance floor drunk off his ass.” 

Ten let out another sigh and turned so he could look at Taeyong. “You invited me to a party to meet a guy. And said guy ends up getting drunk.” He shook his head and nodded his head towards the front door. “I think I’m good so can I go now?” He moved past Taeyong making his way to the door. 

“No!” Taeyong yelled, grabbing Ten’s arm. “Please just go talk to him. I will go help you find him, just please at least go talk to him!” He practically begged, tugging on Ten’s arm.

Ten let out a whine and shook his head before turning back to face Taeyong. “Fine, lead me to him them.”

 

\--

Taeyong led Ten through the crowd until they stopped, the back of a tall dark haired man was standing. “That’s him.” He whispered to Ten. “I told you he’s tall and handsome.”

“I can’t see his face how do I know he’s handsome?” Ten whispered back, causing Taeyong to roll his eyes. 

“Just go talk to him Ten.”

He let out a sigh, this time out of nerves. Why was he even nervous? It wasn’t like this guy would actually was going to end up being his soulmate, Taeyong had made him meet many other guys before. Claiming that each of them had the possibility of being his soulmate. But yet each one of them ended up not being his soulmate, just a dick. He let out a shaky breath before reaching up and tapping him on the shoulder. 

“Life is a storm. And we’re all going to die because of it.” Johnny mumbled as he turned around facing Ten. He swayed backwards before looking at Ten. “You’re not my friend.”

 

“I’m your soulmate.” Ten managed to sputter out, feeling his wrist burn as he realized that the man standing in front of him was his soulmate. 

Johnny blinked a couple times before his eyes grew wide and he brought his wrist up to his face. “Holy shit! Holy shit!” He exclaimed, moving his arm away so he can look at Ten. “Are you the guy Taeyong wanted me to meet?”

He nodded and held his wrist up so he could look at it. His phrase was red, it was actually red. “This is real, this is happening.” He dropped his arm and moved close to Johnny. “Am I dreaming is this real? Are you really my soulmate?”

It was quiet and Johnny just stared at him for a couple seconds. “You are really cute I hope this isn't a dream.”

“Me to.”

\-- 

J-Bro: are you busy?  
J-Bro: im sober  
J-Bro: we can go on a date now  
J-Bro: wait do you even know who this is  
J-Bro: its Youngho  
J-Bro: aka Johnny  
Chittaporn: oh thank god  
Chittaporn: I thought you were a dream  
J-Bro: well i am very dreamy  
J-Bro: ;)  
Chittaporn: suddenly I dont have a soulmate  
J-Bro: jkjk  
J-Bro: lets go on a date

\--

"I can’t believe Taeyong was actually right this time.” Johnny said, taking a sip of his soda, eyes never leaving Ten’s. 

Ten smiled and nodded slightly, letting his eyes fall down to his plate. “I know, he has made me meet a couple other guys that he always claimed were going to be my soulmate. I can’t believe that he was actually right.”

Johnny smiled and Ten could feel his heart flutter slightly. “I’m glad he was right this time because you are extremely beautiful.” 

At those words Ten blushed and looked anywhere but Johnny. He let out a shaky breath and tried to get his emotions under control. “Johnny…”

“It’s true!!” He exclaimed, hitting his hand on the table causing Ten to look up at him. “I barely know you but, I’m so blessed that you are my soulmate and I look forward to loving you for the rest of our lives.”

Ten laughed softly. “Wow, Taeyong never told me you were so cheesy.”

“It’s just one of my many charms baby.”

\--

im like taetae: i think i found my soulmate  
im like taetae: if not  
im like taetae: i fell in love with the wrong guy

**Author's Note:**

> me= bad writer  
> me= writes another story that's part of a series
> 
>  
> 
> if u wanna:
> 
> tumblr: sichoeng  
> twitter: 1wooseok


End file.
